The Pharaoh's Knight
by Troth
Summary: (Set in the time gap at the end of Night at the Museum 3) A King without a protector, and a Knight without one to serve. They make an odd duo, but it works
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Night at the Museum fanfiction! This is set between the time gap at the end of Night at the Museum 3. Please keep in mind that this is an Ahkmenrah/Lancelot story! Enjoy**

* * *

The hissing noise that occasionally escaped the creature's mouth was the only indication that it was alive. Ahkmenrah couldn't help but stare in awe as he watched Xiangliu sleep. Larry had killed the monster a few nights ago, but the tablet's magic brought it back to life the next day.

Despite the fact that Xiangliu was dangerous, Ahkmenrah couldn't help himself as he snuck over to it's exhibit to study it. The entire museum was new to him, so he tried to take in everything he saw.

Everything he had witness was very beautiful and interesting, especially the Asia exhibit. It was almost as foreign as the modern world was to him. And he absolutely loved it.

What Ahkmenrah did not love, however, were the times that his mind lingered off to his old friends. Even if he had last seen his friends three days ago, the thought of possibly never seeing them again left a painful feeling in his chest. Oh Ra, he missed them dearly...

"By God's name, why on Earth are you in here?" someone harshly whispered. Ahkmenrah jumped back, surprised that someone else was here, and tripped over his cloak. As he landed quite painfully on the floor, his crown fell off his head and slid across the room noisily.

That was enough to disturb the monster that had been peacefully sleeping just a few moments ago. All of it's heads sprung to life and hissed at the intruders.

"Now you've done it." Sir Lancelot sighed. He drew his sword from it's sheath and glanced at the young pharaoh. "Stay down, alright?" Ahkmenrah quickly nodded and backed up against the wall. He watched as the knight hit the heads that headed towards him.

Ahkmenrah remembered the first time Lancelot had fight Xiangliu. The tablet was losing it's magic, and he was had been slowly dying. Those two factors were the reason why he didn't watch the knight, Larry, and Nick fight off Xiangliu. But now he was able to watch the knight's graceful moves as he step-sided a head and gave it a nice whack. From here, Ahkmenrah could see a huge chip in the head and wondered if the tablet would heal it.

One head finally noticed the young pharaoh and reached over to him. Ahkmenrah moved out of the way just as it slammed into the wall. He began to panic as he realized he had no weapon to defend himself. The head shook itself as pulled back and tried for him again.

"Gah!" Ahkmenrah gasped as the creature wrapped itself around him and pulled him off the ground.

"Hang on!" Lancelot reassured as he ran over. He hit the base of the neck from each side, spinning as he did so to give each blow more strength. The monster gave in and dropped the pharaoh. Lancelot caught Ahkmenrah just in time and dodged Xiangliu's attack. "This dragon certainly is tough." He jumped over the rails, still carrying Ahkmenrah, and grabbed the phaoraoh's crown just before exiting the exhibit. "I'll kill you another day, demon!"

Lancelot put down Ahkmenrah and handed him his crown. Ahkmenrah gently put his crown over his head and smiled at the knight.

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate it very much." Even if it was Lancelot's fault that the monster had awoken in the first place. He kept the thought to himself though. Lancelot bowed in return.

"It is a knight's duty to protect a frail king," Lancelot stood upright and placed his sword back in his sheath, "Even if that king seeks trouble."

"Frail?" Ahkmenrah asked, cocking his head, ignoring the knight's last comment. Lancelot raised an eyebrow as they started to walk.

"You think otherwise?" Ahkmenrah frowned. He didn't believe he appeared weak. He could actually defend himself quite well if he had his blade...

"Yes, I do. I can easily defend myself." Ahkmenrah argued.

In a flash, Ahkmenrah found himself pressed again a wall with a knife against his throat. Lancelot couldn't help but laugh at the pharaoh's loss of words. He removed the knife from Ahkmenrah's neck and patted his shoulder.

"Not as well as you think." Ahkmenrah pressed his fingers against his neck where the knife had been. He could defend himself; he knew that for sure. He certainly didn't appreciate the knight belittling his knowledge of the arts of fighting.

A clock came into view as they exited Asia and started heading over to Egypt. It wasn't time to go back to the tomb yet, according to the time, and Ahkmenrah didn't feel like going back to his exhibit yet.

"Well, I'm actually going to explore more of the museum," Ahkmenrah pointed across the room as he backed away, "so, um, goodbye." Ahkmenrah turned to head the other direction, but Lancelot grabbed his shoulder before he could head off.

"Now now, no need to be hasty," Lancelot scolded, "I shall accompany you. The pharaoh's knight can't let him run amuck without protection." Ahkmenrah stared at Lancelot, confused.

"The pharaoh's knight?"

"Yes."

"...When did that happen?" He asked, curiously. Lancelot spread out his free arm as he dragged Ahkmenrah by the arm.

"When I saved you from the creature! It solves everything!"

"...It does?" Honestly, the knight baffled him sometimes. His as matter-of-fact tone was quite annoying. Again, this was a thought he kept to himself.

"Of course! I lack a king, since they failed to add Arthur to this museum, and you're such a frail man. You obviously need a protector with such dangerous creatures running around here." Ahkmenrah sighed. The man seemed set on sticking around with him, so it was no use in arguing.

"Alright. Mind being my tour guide of this museum then?"

"...Not the most exciting job in the world but alright. Come along! You'll see the finest areas of England's past right this way! It'll certainly beat anything Egypt has!" Ahkmenrah couldn't help but smirk as Lancelot led the way to England.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter! Please tell me what you think and critic is always welcomed (just no hate please). I plan on adding more action in the next chapter so you'll just have to wait and see :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fun thing to do while reading this chapter: listen to Tairyoku Chiryoku from The World God Only Knows soundtrack. It captures the chapter's tone perfectly

* * *

"The Pharaoh must travel in style!" Lancelot exclaimed as he climbed on top of the triceratops's back as well.

Ahkmenrah was desperately hanging on to it's bony frill. By Ra's name, he had no idea why he agreed to riding the triceratops around the museum when he had only ridden Rexy once!

"I-I think I changed my mind," Ahkmenrah said, "so if I could just get off-"

"Nonsense! Ride, Trixie, ride!" Lancelot pulled out his sword, and Trixie began to sprint.

"Oh my Ra!" shouted Ahkmenrah as Trixie nearly crashed into the wall as she turned the corner.

Lancelot's laughter echoed across the halls just like Ahkmenrah screams. Animals and figures all jumped out of Trixie's way, shouting at them.

"Okay, slow down Trixie!" ordered Lancelot. The triceratops made no indication that she heard him, which alarmed Ahkmenrah. "Trixie, I said slow down!" They were coming to a dead end, and Trixie was showing no signs on slowing down.

"Lance?" Ahkmenrah shouted, desperately. Lancelot grabbed the young man and jumped off the triceratops, falling on his back to protect Ahkmenrah from the floor. The triceratops crashed straight into a wall. Her head seemed to be stuck in the hole she created.

"Perhaps she isn't as well trained as I thought." sighed Lancelot as he sat up. "This place is a mess." Ahkmenrah picked up his fallen crown and placed it over his head.

"Tilly's not going to be happy..." He muttered. Almost as if planned, Tilly ran inside the room and closed the doors behind her, panting. She noticed Trixie stuck on the wall, and her jaw dropped.

"Wh-Wh-What happened?" She asked pointing at the triceratops. She shook her head frantically. "Never mind that! We've got a problem."

The door began to shook as something from the other side began to bang on it. Tilly began banging on the door as well.

"Knock it off you filthy beasts!"

"What exactly is on the other side...?" Ahkmenrah asked. He had always tried to help out Tilly around the museum since it was his tablet that brought museum to life. The banging was a bit louder now.

"These red, ogre looking things, I don't know! You!" She hurried over to Lancelot and pushed him towards the door. "You deal with this!" Lancelot raised an eyebrow and approached the door.

"Listen here, beasts!" Lancelot exclaimed, hoping whatever was on the other side could hear him. "We can deal with this in a civilized manner, or we can deal with this in a barbaric manner." The banging was still continued, so Lancelot shrugged. "You made your choice." He opened the door and over two dozen tiny creatures with red masks bursted in, passing Lancelot.

Tilly screamed as they picked her up from the ground and carried her away. Lancelot looked perplexed as he looked back at Ahkemrah and through the door where the creatures left.

"What just happened?" Lancelot asked after looking back and forth for a couple of moments. Ahkmenrah seemed just as confused as Lancelot, but he shook his head.

"Go help Tilly, I'm going to go grab the tablet." Ahkmenrah instructed as he headed towards Egypt. Lancelot sighed and followed the sounds of breaking glass.

"Hands off the delicious body, revolting creatures!" exclaimed Tilly, whacking one of them when it seemed it was trying to cup a feel. "I know you want some of this, but I demand dinner first!" Lancelot couldn't help but chuckle at Tilly's choice of words.

"Hand over the girl, and I'll let you go in one piece." Lancelot declared, pulling out his sword. Tilly quickly fixed her hair and tried to pose a little.

"Would you look at that. My knight in shinning armor." She blinked at him (apparently this was winking to her) suggestively, but Lancelot chose to ignore that. One stray ogre grabbed one of the displays (this one was a statute of a head) and threw it at him.

"Catch me!" It shouted. Lancelot nearly dropped his weapon as he caught the rather heavy artifact.

"No! Don't throw things!" He quickly placed the head on the floor just as the ogre threw another artifact. "I warn you, you don't want to see me mad!" More stray ogres seemed to want to join the fun and grabbed anything they could lift. They continuously threw objects at the Knight, who somehow caught everything. The Pharaoh ran in with the tablet.

"Good to see you're handling things." Ahkmenrah said, sarcastically. He muttered something in Egyptian, and the tablet began to glow. The ogres stopped throwing things and dropped Tilly.

"Ouch." complained Tilly, rubbing her back. The ogres turned and made their way back to the Asia exhibit. Ahkmenrah let out a sigh of relief, glad that the tablet's powers had not failed him.

"A little help?" wheezed Lancelot. He was carrying over a dozen items, and they were starting to take a toll on his arms. Ahkmenrah grabbing each one by one, giving them to Tilly so she could put them back on their displays.

"I'd have to say this has been the most destructive night I've experienced in this museum so far." Ahkmenrah stated, acting impressed.

"Just in this museum? What, did you guys just trash the place for fun back in...um...what was that placed called again?" Ahkmenrah half smiled at the mention of his old home.

"It's called New York, Lance." He cleared his throat and turned to Tilly. "We could help clean up."

"Oh, no need. I'm just going to blame it on robbers. Maybe they'll give me something better than a hammer now." Tilly groaned, dusting herself off. "Plus it's almost sunrise. Don't you guys have to go to your little spots?" Lancelot's eyes widened when he realized his triceratops was still stuck in the wall.

"Don't worry Trixie, Daddy is coming!" Lancelot cried out, leaving.

"He's an odd fellow, isn't he?" Tilly said.

"Yes, but he means well." Ahkmenrah defended. Tilly nudged him in rubs and blinked.

"And he certainly is a looker." Ahkmenrah blushed at the comment. He had to admit, the Knight certainly was attractive. "Anyway, back to the tomb you go. Go on." She lightly pushed him forward and turned to the mess she would have to explain to her boss with the robbers excuse.

"Right."

* * *

Please tell me what you think and know that I appreciate suggestions for future chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last two chapters and listed ideas. I appreciate every single one.**

* * *

The sun had set once again, and all the exhibits were brought back to life once more. Ahkmenrah found his tomb to be unlocked; a sigh of relief followed as he stepped out.

It had been over a week since he had settled in the British Museum, and not once had he been mistakenly locked in. Even if he did find himself locked one day, surely Lancelot would come and released him from his prison.

Ahkmenrah hummed at the thought. It surprised him a bit that Lancelot's presence reassured him. In so little time, he felt they had slightly bonded. Maybe it was just one-sided. He'd been feeling pretty lonely lately.

Ahkmenrah glanced at the tombs where his parents laid. They liked to stay there for the first hour that the Tablet brought them to life. Unlike him. They have never known the fear of waking up every night only to find themselves trapped with no hopes of escaping. Ahkmenrah never told his parents, and he would rather keep them in the dark about it. He shook his head and moved along.

Surprisingly, Lancelot was nowhere to be found. Ahkmenrah couldn't help but feel disappointed. No worries though; that meant he could wander around in peace.

Animals ran past him, nearly running him over. He chuckled as he heard Tilly's voice in the background, shouting for everyone to calm down. Time passed as he made his made his way through many exhibits until a certain place caught his attention.

It was a library. He was surprised to see one; the Museum of Natural History lacked a library itself. It had been a while since he gotten a hold of a book, and he could barely stop himself with running inside.

The library was gigantic. There were too many bookshelves to count, and they were all filled with books.

Ahkmenrah grabbed the first book he could reach. It was a rather large red book; a bit dusty and worn out but still in good shape. He looked at the sections they had. There was one of Egypt, Africa, American History, England -

He stopped in his tracks. Ahkmenrah headed over to England's section and started looking at the L's section. His fingertips brushed against each book lightly as he searched for a certain name.

Finally he found exactly what he was searching for, and he grabbed the book eagerly. Uncertain of what to do with the first book, he slid it in the slot the second book has previously been occupying.

Ahkmenrah found a table and sat down and looked at the cover of the book.

_Lancelot, the Knight of the Cart by Chrétien de Troyes_

He traced over Lancelot's name lightly and finally opened the book. Maybe it would help him learn more about the Knight.

* * *

Lancelot had finally finished helping Tilly out with the museum. She wasn't great at the job; the years of just letting people through the gates had not prepared her for this. After looking doing a lock up of the exhibits that misbehaved, He made his way over to Egypt, wondering Ahkmenrah was still there.

"My King?" He said, hopefully. To his disappointment, it was only his parents. They turned around, surprised.

"Yes?" Merenkahre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wrong one." Lancelot muttered under his breath and left.

Though Merenkahre was a pharaoh, Lancelot didn't really like him. He always insisted that Lancelot must kiss his staff for God knows what reason. And he always spoke to Lancelot as if he was below him. Ahkmenrah always spoke to him as an equal, and he never did take advantage of his position. He was modest and humble, and that's just what made him so likable.

"Where did you run off too?" mumbled Lancelot.

"Lance!" He turned around and saw Ahkmenrah jogging over to him. His face was flushed from jogging around, trying to find Lancelot. "Lance, look at what I discovered!"

"What is it, my King?" asked Lancelot, curiously. Ahkmenrah held up a gray book with gold letters across the cover.

"It's a book about you. The writing is wonderful. Guinevere was the girl you were obsessing over, correct?"

"...Yes she is. May I see that for a moment?"

"Um, sure?" Ahkmenrah was slightly confused at Lancelot's sudden change of attitude. He seemed it bit more...dark?

He watched as Lancelot took the book and examined it. However, he became horrified when Lancelot threw it to the ground and started stomping on it.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Ahkmenrah exclaimed.

"It's complete filth!" Lancelot shouted. "Fake! This tale is just a mockery! A reminder that I'm just a wax figure!"

"Stop, you're ruining the book!" Ahkmenrah got in the way and picked up the book from the ground. He gazed at the now ruined book sadly.

"It's nothing special," Lancelot said bitterly, "it's just fiction anyway."

"Yes, but still..." Ahkmenrah muttered. "They are your tales."

"I'm not the real Lancelot so they're not truly mine." Lancelot snapped. He realized who he was speaking to and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to you my King."

"Don't worry about it. Lance, you may just be a wax figure but you really are Sir Lancelot to me." Ahkmenrah argued. "It's like Teddy. He's a wax figure, but we all considered him to be the real president. So you are real." Even if Lancelot didn't understand what a president was, he sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry. Thank you, my King." Lancelot knew that Ahkmenrah's words would only help his dilemma for a short period of time, but for the time being it was fine. He put out his hand for the book, but Ahkmenrah tucked the book under his arm.

"No, I don't trust you with this book anymore."

"But-"

"Stay away!"

* * *

**And that's the end of another chapter! Please tell me what you think! Next chapter I'm doing a late two part Christmas special. Please look forward to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that this chapter came out late! Finals are next week, and they're seriously stressing me out. I hope you guys don't mind this is a late two part Christmas special (Oops)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! You guys are too awesome**

* * *

**_December 20, 2014_**

_"Get out of my house!"_

_"I just want to see my kids!"_

_"To hell with you! You've done enough to this family, and I won't let you hurt us anymore!"_

_The door was slammed shut, and the soft 'click' of the lock was heard. He banged on door, shouting at his wife to open it. When there was no response, he kicked one of the potted plants across the floor. This attracted the attention of the neighbors._

_"If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops!" One threatened. He growled, but shoved his hands in his coat pocket, quietly counting to ten as he walked away._

The man was now sitting in a coffee shop with an espresso on the table and a newspaper in his hands. Currently, he was searching for a job. Christmas was right around the corner and had wasted his money on alcohol once again. He sighed and dug his face into the newspaper.

He was a bum; worthless trash. No wonder his family didn't want anything to do with him. He had hoped...that if he could find the right Christmas presents for his family maybe they wouldn't hate him so much anymore.

As he pulled back, an article caught his attention. It was about the British Museum's new addition. Ahkmenrah and his Tablet. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the photo. He could only imagine how much the Tablet was worth...

* * *

In one swift move, the tall tree was set in place. Tilly looked up at the tree, rather proud. Ahkmenrah had been asking her if she could convince the board to allow a Christmas tree in the museum. To set the mood, he had argued.

She was aware that Larry used to decorate the museum as well for the sake of the other exhibits. Even if it wasn't his holiday, he wanted them to enjoy themselves. Tilly was glad she could do the same for her museum.

"Great job, boys!" she exclaimed to the helpers who were walking away. When the cutest one turned around, she signaled for him to _'call her'._ Honestly, she was so daring she sometimes scared herself. She checked her phone and saw she had thirty minutes until sunrise.

Tilly quickly made her way to the Egyptian exhibition to let out Ahkmenrah and his family. As she passed, she noticed the doors to the museum were open but shrugged it off. The gates outside of the museum made it difficult to come through, so she'd close the doors after releasing the pharaoh.

The Anubis statues in the background slightly startled Tilly as she walked in. Once, they had nearly stabbed her with their spears until Ahkmenrah shouted an order at them in his native language. Every since then, she always felt on edge around them.

"Just gonna let little Ahk go, no need for spears," Tilly quietly whispered as if the statues could still hear in their current state. Once she had removed the locks, she quickly left the exhibit to close the doors.

_Only fifteen minutes left._

Tilly slammed the doors shut and sighed. Now she had to go lock up those red ogres so another they wouldn't attempt to kidnap her once more.

According to Ahkmenrah, they were Namahages. Japanese ogres who caused trouble and usually kidnapped women. Tilly knew she was a dashing woman, but the fanboys needed to calm down.

* * *

Ahkmenrah awoke to darkness, as he always had. He took a deep breath and pushed the lid open; as it did so it made a rather loud creaking noise. He heard a voice gasped and turned towards the back.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" wheezed a man. In his right hand, he held a pocket knife and the tips of his fingers were barely touching the Tablet.

"Let go of that." Ahkmenrah said sternly. The Anubis statues moved forward to stop him. The man cried out and removed the Tablet and ran towards Ahkmenrah. The Pharaoh attempted to halt him, but the man swung his knife. There was sharp pain in Ahkmenrah's stomach, and he pressed against it as he slid down his tomb.

Shaking, Ahkmenrah slowly removed his hand from his stomach only to see blood in his hand. He couldn't believe it. He was actually _bleeding. _

"My son!" Ahkmenrah looked up, and saw his mother climbing out of the tomb and kneel beside him. "Oh my, Ra. What happened?"

"T-Tablet's b-been stolen." Ahkmenrah said in a rushed whisper.

"Where's that blasted Knight of yours? He's never here when he's needed." Ahkmenrah could hear his father scowl. He could hear him scuffling out of the exhibit to search for some help.

"I need to go help." Ahkmenrah said weakly, trying to stand. However, he stumbled and leaned against his mother of support.

"No, my son. You're hurt." Shepseheret whispered. "Let your father and knight handle it." Ahkmenrah absolutely hated feeling useless. His Tablet had been stolen yet again, and he was forced to rely on others to retrieve it. No, the Tablet was bestowed to him, and it was his duty to protect it, not others.

"I'm fine," Ahkmenrah reassured, "It's not like the wound will kill me." He reached over to Merenkahre's tomb and took the staff he had left behind. Slowly, he backed away from his mother and leaned against the staff for support. "Mother, please stay here in case he returns."

Shepseheret hesitated at first, but she gave in. She gave her boy a small smile.

"Don't do anything hasty, Ahk." Ahkmenrah returned the smile, and he went off, using the staff as support.

* * *

Lancelot was walking down the hallway, whistling loudly as he swung his sword back and forth. He had finished checking up on the other exhibits. Tonight seemed like it would go well.

There was a scream in the distance, and Lancelot slowly came to a halt. Strange. It didn't sound like Tilly's scream. The scream came again, along with the roar of Trixie. Lancelot became alarmed and headed towards the noises.

"Trixie?" he called out, holding up his sword. The triceratops had cornered a man curled into a fetus position. "Down, girl, down!" Trixie looked back at Lancelot and the man and backed off. Lancelot jogged over to his side; he patted the man's back when he remained in his pitiful position. "Are you alright, good sir?"

The man lifted his head a little, and slowly uncurled himself. He hid something behind his back.

"W-Was that a dinosaur? Wh-What the hell is going on?" He whispered, trying to calm his breathing. Lancelot shook his head.

"First thing's first, in heaven's name why are you here?" Lancelot asking, returning his sword to his sheath. The man tried to scoot away from the knight but was stopped effortlessly. "In fact, what is that behind your back?" The man jumped to his feet and pulled out a pocket knife.

"S-Stay away!" he exclaimed. Lancelot rose to feet, carefully watching him. The man had lowered his other hand, revealing he had the Tablet. Lancelot turned his attention to the knife, and a cold shiver went down his spine. The knife was stained with blood.

Lancelot grabbed the man's arm and twisted it until he dropped the knife. He then grabbed the man from his collar and pusheh him against the wall.

"How..." His voice was dangerously low, "how did you get that Tablet?" Instead of answering, the older man began to whimper. Lancelot slammed him against the wall once more. "How did you get that Tablet? I shan't ask again."

"Th-The Egyptian Exhibit!" he cried out. "I took it from the Egyptian Exhibit!" Lancelot grip on the collar tightened.

"If I discover that you had harmed the young pharaoh in ANY way possible, I shall tear your limbs off one by one. No one will be able to hear your screams, because your disgusting throat will have been slit. And if you're still alive after that, I'll-"

"Lance, that is enough." said a voice weakly. Lancelot turned around and dropped the man. Ahkmenrah stood there pale, struggling to support himself with his father's staff. He had an arm pressed against his bleeding wound, but it was obviously not enough to stop the blood from pouring out.

"My King!" Lancelot cried out. He left the man on the floor and ran to Ahkmenrah.

"I-I'm fine," Ahkmenrah tried to say convincingly, but his faltering voice betrayed him.

"Fine?" Lancelot whispered, disbelievingly. "No! You are not fine, you need medical treatment right-" Ahkmenrah eyes fluttered, and he would have collapsed if Lancelot had not caught him. "My King!"

Lancelot had to do something now, or else who knows what could happen. There was no way he could die twice...right?

"Bring me the Tablet now!" Lancelot shouted. The man surprisingly obeyed and nervously handed the Tablet to Lancelot. "If you try to escape, I'll feed you to Trixie. Understand?" he warned.

Any will to escape instantly left the man, and he quickly nodded. Lancelot lightly touched Ahkmenrah's face, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"My King, please open your eyes." Ahkmenrah moaned slightly, and Lancelot shook his lightly. "Please, I beg you. Your Tablet can heal you, correct?" Ahkmenrah nodded, and Lancelot let out a sigh of relief.

Slowly, Ahkmenrah opened his eyes and gingerly took the Tablet. He murmured something in his native tongue, and the Tablet began to glow. It was just as bright as it had been the night on the roof, and Lancelot couldn't help but stare in awe.

Ahkmenrah gasped as the wound healed itself, and his color returned. Lancelot, relieved, took Ahkmenrah's arms and helped him stand. The young pharaoh turned to the cowering man, clearly agitated.

"Would you like me to slay him, my King?" Lancelot asked, placing a hand on top of his sword. Ahkmenrah sighed and shook his head.

"No...I suppose we can hold him here, and Tilly can call the police once the sun rises." He decided. The man, seemingly panicked, quickly went down to his knees and bowed.

"Please don't!" He cried out, "Please, I can't make up with my family if I'm sitting in a jail cell!" Lancelot took a step forward.

"You shouldn't even DARE to try and make demands after you layed your filthy hands on the Pharaoh-" Ahkmenrah grabbed Lancelot's arm and pulled him back.

"Calm down, Lance." He said. It wasn't said as an order, but Lancelot shut his mouth and stepped down. "And what do you mean when you say make up with your family?" The man looked up from the floor.

"Well...it's just that I always lash out at them...usually I come home drunk. M-My wife kicked me out and it's been so long since I've seen my kids...I miss them a lot. I-I figured that maybe if I bring them actual presents, they'll start to forgive me. I don't have a lot of money, so when I saw that the Tablet in the newspaper I figured it was worth a lot..." It stayed silent for a while, until Ahkmenrah bursted out laughing. Both Lancelot and the man stared at him, confused.

"You certainly are different from Larry," he sighied, "and frankly, you're an idiot. You're family isn't going to forgive you for all the wrongs you do to them by you buying them presents. You have to clean up your act first and then prove it to them that you changed. Or else, things will forever stay the same."

The man looked at the floor, taking in Ahkmenrah's words. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He knew the young one was right. This wasn't something that could easily be fixed.

"I know this probably means nothing to you, but I'm sorry." the man said. Ahkmenrah turned to Lancelot, who seemed unable to read his King's thoughts.

"...I'm willing to forgive this. Leave and never come back. But promise you'll try and change for the better." Ahkmenrah decided. The two looked at him in shock.

"My King?"

"I-I...thank you! Thank you, I will! I promise I will!" The man jumped to his feet and took off. When the man disappeared, Lancelot turned to Ahkmenrah.

"My King, are you sure that was the correct decision?" Ahkmenrah gave his knight a small smile and nodded.

"Yes. I do hope though that he really will change." To his surprise, Lancelot pulled him into a hug.

"You're far too kind," he whispered, "and I hope you'll forgive me for failing to protect you. I...oh god, I can't believe I actually let you get hurt..." Ahkmenrah, slowly patted Lancelot's back.

"It's fine Lancelot, you didn't fail me." Lancelot chuckled sadly.

"You're always saying you're fine, even when you clealy aren't. I shan't ever leave your side again, my King." Lancelot pulled away and bowed to Ahkmenrah.

"Just call me Ahk, Lance."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is definitely long overdue. In fact, it's been a whole year since I first published this story! **

**I felt as if I owed it to you guys to at least finish the special. People still comment and leave kudos on this story, and I still get a smile on my face when you guys do. Along with a little bit of guilt.**

**I haven't seen Natm 3 in a long time which is probably why I've had no muse for this story. I'm not sure when I'll update this story again, and I won't give you guys empty promises that I'll update soon. Maybe whenever I feel inspiration.**

**However, I'm more than happy to discuss this ship over on my Tumblr with you guys if you want :-) Perhaps it'll give me the inspiration I need, haha.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I've improved since the last time I've updated this story.**

**Tumblr: Kishosky**

* * *

This was Ahkmenrah's first Christmas without his friends. He didn't mean to focus on the negatives on this festive day, but it was hard not to. He kept imagining Rexy chasing the two mischievous miniatures in their beloved car, Teddy and Sacagawea sneaking off to a corner somewhere for some fun, Nick setting up his DJ booth, and Larry yelling at some troublemaking exhibits. These were moments Ahkmenrah had taken for granted, and now he missed them more than ever.

Don't get him wrong, Ahkmenrah loved his parents very much. He had missed them, and he was delighted to see them once again. However, over the time they had spent apart, Ahkmenrah had found a new family. They loved and cherished him, and they had many wacky adventures over the years. He wondered if he had made a mistake.

The thought made Ahkmenrah feel sick. How could he possibly be thinking that? Especially now when it was too late. There was no Larry coming back to whisk him back home in New York. No one was coming back. It wasn't possible.

So, forgive him for hiding in a corner of a barren area rather than enjoying the party Tilly had spent countless of hours setting up. He wasn't in the mood to pretend to be happy.

Ahkmenrah hoped the other exhibits were enjoying the party, though. This was their first Christmas.

It was also Lancelot's first Christmas, wasn't it?

Lancelot.

The thought of the knight brought a small smile on the face of the pharaoh. Spending time with him was always an interesting experience. Ahkmenrah had to admit, Lancelot had been an upside to living in the British Museum. He had never outright said that.

Ahkmenrah looked around the somber room. Nothing in this room was going to uplift the boy's spirits, so why was he wasting his time sulking here? Ahkmenrah pressed his forehead against his knees and let out a long sigh. _What was he doing?_

Hiding in a corner wasn't going to change anything. He had made his decision to stay, so he had to make the most of it. Besides, it wasn't so bad. Tilly was also here.

Ahkmenrah could never thank Tilly enough. Despite being a bit silly, the woman was a hard worker and always made sure to take care of the exhibits. Tilly hardly ever complained about her job and was always a delight to spend time with. She was indeed a true successor to Larry's position.

Slowly, the pharaoh pushed himself back to his feet. He might as well check to see if the night watch woman needed any assistance. Good of an excuse as any.

The bright colorful lights of the hall were definitely a contrast to the other room's depressing mood. Somehow, Tilly managed to cover every railing with the colorful lights. As a bonus, she even decorated them with fake snow. Her effort was definitely showing.

"Ahkmenrah!" Next to the Christmas tree, Tilly stood there waving at Ahkmenrah. She wore a santa hat and held what he hoped was eggnog in her other hand. She made her way over to him, slightly stumbling. She reached out to him, and he managed to catch her in time. "I've been looking eeeeeverywhere for you. Where were you hiding?"

Ahkmenrah gave Tilly a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Just being stupid. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Tilly laughed, held her cup out to the crowd behind her, and exclaimed, "Are y'all having a good time?"

The exhibits let out a delighted shout and raised their firsts (well, those who did have fists) towards her. Tilly seemed to be proud of herself.

"I think that should answer your question. Do you know where is Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor hiding?"

Ahkmenrah couldn't help but cringe at the way she said it. Clearly, Tilly had developed a crush on his knight. Possibly friend.

However, Ahkmenrah didn't have an answer for Tilly. He had expected Lancelot to be in room with everyone else, but he been able to spot him. He wondered if the knight was doing his daily routine of going around the museum, making sure everything was in order.

"I'm not sure, but I'll go look for him," Ahkmenrah reassured.

"Well, make it quick! I prepared a mistletoe just for him," Tilly sang, going back to the crowd.

Yikes. Ahkmenrah was tempted to leave Lancelot alone in order to spare him from Tilly's advances. Surely, Lancelot wasn't interested in Tilly, right? Well, it wasn't as if it was any of his business.

With a frown, Ahkmenrah headed off in the opposite direction of the party to find the knight.

After a while of roaming the halls, he decided to head to Trixie's exhibit. Luckily for him, Lancelot was there, stroking the dinosaur. He looked so at ease, Ahkmenrah was considering on leaving him alone until Lancelot spotted him.

"Ahk, is everything alright?" Lancelot asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, I-" Ahkmenrah let out a cough, "um, Tilly was looking for you."

"Was she?"

"She was. But, now I'm wondering why you aren't out there enjoying yourself," Ahkmenrah admitted. Lancelot stared at him curiously. "It's your first Christmas." Lancelot shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care."

Ahkmenrah tried his best not to be offended by this. Lancelot didn't mean to insult him, he knew that, but he had also spent the last hour sulking over this very holiday. Christmas was dear to him because of all the memories he had, but Lancelot just brushed it aside.

Without a word, Ahkmenrah turned around and headed back to the party. He didn't want to accidentally lash out at the unsuspecting knight. As he made his way back, he could hear Lancelot's metal boots clash against the floor. Then Ahkmenrah felt his cold armor softly grab his arm.

"Did I offend you?" Lancelot frantically asked, looking comically worried, "If I did, please know I had no intention on doing so."

"Lance, it's fine."

"It's not fine if I did," Lancelot said slightly tightening his grip, "As a knight, I should never make my king unhappy."

"It's not something you did, it's just" Ahkmenrah admitted softly, "this is my first Christmas without my friends."

"Do you want me to fetch them for you? I'll gladly do it if you wish me to."

"Don't be an idiot, Lance," Ahkmenrah sighed, slipping his arm out of Lancelot's grip, "There's no way you'd be able to do that without turning into dust. Then I really will regret staying here."

Lancelot expression suddenly brightened, and Ahkmenrah wondered what on Earth did he just say. Soon, his expression was completely smug.

"So, you're saying I'm one of the reasons you don't regret staying here?"

Ahkmenrah's cheeks became flushed when he realized what he had just said. Judging by Lancelot's face, he knew there was no way he could take it back. He also knew there was no way Lancelot wasn't going to hold this over his head.

"Come on, Tilly is waiting for us!" Ahkmenrah said, in an effort to change the subject. He grabbed Lancelot's wrist and dragged him along. Lancelot made no objection, but he had a feeling Lancelot's smile was as wide as ever.

The party was still going strong, and Ahkmenrah spotted Tilly dancing with a couple of the exhibits.

"Tilly, I brought him," Ahkmenrah called out, letting go of Lancelot's wrist. Tilly stopped her dancing and seemed delighted.

Before he could realize what was happening, Tilly ran over to Lancelot and kissed the knight. Ahkmenrah was lost for words and looked above them. Of course, right above was a mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, you wonderful hunk." Tilly winked at Lancelot and went back to where she originally was.

Lancelot placed his fingers on his lips, confused as to what had happened. He looked to Ahkmenrah for an explanation, but the pharaoh's cheeks became flushed once again, and he looked away.

"Kissing people out of the blue, how inappropriate of her," Ahkmenrah practically scowled, unsure as to why he was feeling uneasy. It wasn't any of his business, remember?

Lancelot was still confused and looked above him.

"What is that?"

"A...mistletoe."

"What's the purpose of it?"

When he was sure Lancelot wasn't joking around, Ahkmenrah couldn't help but laugh. This only confused the knight even more.

"Well, whenever two people are under one, they're suppose to kiss. Just like you and Tilly."

Lancelot thought about it for a moment and chuckled.

"I suppose you want a kiss as well," Lancelot teased.

Ahkmenrah could feel his heart beating faster, and he was almost sure Lancelot could hear it as well. It was just a joke, there was no need to get worked up over it. He need out a nervous laugh.

"Presents, time for presents!" Tilly exclaimed. Ahkmenrah quickly made sure step away from the mistletoe, and Lancelot followed him. He was surprised when a box with holes at the top was shoved in his arms. "I only got you and Lance a present but sshh!"

He opened the box and immediately felt the need to hug Tilly and never let her go.

"Tilly, this is-"

"Jeez, how about a proper thank you!"

Inside the box was a small orange kitten with big gray eyes. Ahkmenrah gingerly took the kitten out of the box and into his arms.

"But, where will it go-"

"Don't worry, Ahk, I'll keep it at my place during the day. So, in a way she belongs to both of us!"

With his free hand, he hugged Tilly tightly. In the corner of his eye, he saw Lancelot hold a new sword in his hands.

"I think I'll name her Bastet," Ahkmenrah said, holding the kitten out to get a good look at her, "because that's exactly what you are! A goddess!"

"Aw, well I wouldn't exactly call myself a goddess," Tilly gushed, ignoring the fact that the compliment wasn't exactly directed to her. Lancelot eyed the kitten carefully before slowly reaching out to pet it. He smiled when she began to purr. "Oh, and also, this is from Larry!"

"From Larry?"

Tilly reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. She handed it to Ahkmenrah, who examined it closely. The photo was a group picture of all his friends from their last Christmas together. He turned it to the back and saw that there was writing on it.

_Hey, Ahk! We know this isn't much, but we hope you'll still treasure it. _

_We hope you're enjoying spending some much needed time with your family, and also keeping Lancelot and Tilly out of trouble._

_We're sure we can speak for the others when we say that we'll always be your family, even when we're not together. We love you._

_\- Larry, Nick, and we're pretty sure the rest of the museum_

Ahkmenrah could feel his eyes tearing up. It may not have seemed like much to Larry and Nick, but to him it meant the world.

"Thank you for delivering this to me, Tilly," Ahkmenrah managed to say after a while, "you have no idea what this means to me. Thank you for everything."

"Of course, Ahk. Anything for you," Tilly said, with a small smile. Lancelot took a glance at the picture.

"Well, maybe your friends aren't here physically, but they're still here spiritually? If that makes sense," Lancelot offered, sheepishly.

Ahkmenrah pulled Lancelot into a hug, careful to make sure he didn't accidentally squish Bastet.

"Thanks for being a reason," Ahkmenrah whispered to him. After hesitating, Lancelot carefully hugged the pharaoh back.

"Mistletoe!" he heard one of the exhibits squeal. They both looked up and saw another mistletoe hanging above them.

"These things just follow you, don't they?" Ahkmenrah said, sarcastically. To his surprised, Lancelot leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Ahkmenrah's forehead.

"Just following the rules," Lancelot teased when he pulled away.

"H-How dare you!"

"What? Do you want an actual kiss?"

"Go make-out with Tilly!"


End file.
